


Extracting a Confession

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [72]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

The prisoner sat, shackled to the chair, in the centre of a featureless room. His captor, who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, hadn't asked a single question. For twenty-five minutes, he had done nothing but slowly sharpen the cutting edge of his knife. Finally, he stopped and held the knife up to inspect it properly, before trying a couple of experimental slashes through the air.

"Okay," the prisoner suddenly cried, with sheer terror in his voice. "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Thank you," replied Illya Kuryakin, re-sheathing his blade. "I'll just go and get a pen."


End file.
